


Thrall

by notallbees



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Blood Drinking, Casual Sex, Flirting, Kissing, M/M, Making Out, Oral Sex, Scent Kink, Vampire Bites, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 17:07:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28798833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notallbees/pseuds/notallbees
Summary: "Claude," the man said, shifting his glass to his other hand so that he could offer Lorenz a handshake.Bemused, Lorenz took it, startled by the warmth of his palm. "Lorenz Hellman Gloucester, sir. At your service.""Oh?" Claude looked amused. "What does that get me?"Lorenz stared at him. "I beg your pardon?""Your service," Claude said, shifting a fraction closer. "What does it entail?"Lorenz doesn't like these kinds of parties, and he mostcertainlydoes not like the mysterious young noble who seems to have taken a liking to him at one of them.
Relationships: Lorenz Hellman Gloucester/Claude von Riegan
Comments: 10
Kudos: 112





	Thrall

**Author's Note:**

> happy birthday my lovely rinny!! please enjoy this next installment of the stupidest vampire au :3c

Lorenz generally disdained these types of parties. They were hot and overwhelming, filled with dozens of racing pulses. They were popular amongst the upper classes, however, especially amongst those with more money than they knew what to do with. 

However, Lorenz had been persuaded on this particular occasion by a close friend to attend, and was enjoying a drink in a quiet corner when a man sidled over and took the seat beside him. 

"Lovely night."

Lorenz glanced sidelong at the man. "Is it? I haven't been outside."

The man smiled at him. "You should. It's perfect weather for a jaunt in the gardens."

"I'll take it under advisement," Lorenz replied. "May I ask who I have the honour of—"

"Claude," the man said, shifting his glass to his other hand so that he could offer Lorenz a handshake.

Bemused, Lorenz took it, startled by the warmth of his palm. "Lorenz Hellman Gloucester, sir. At your service."

"Oh?" Claude looked amused. "What does that get me?"

Lorenz stared at him. "I beg your pardon?"

"Your service," Claude said, shifting a fraction closer. "What does it entail?"

Lorenz's face grew uncharacteristically warm. "Are you always this impudent with complete strangers?"

Claude smiled. "Ah, but we're not _complete_ strangers, are we? I know your name, Lorenz Hellman Gloucester."

"Quite," Lorenz replied, unsettled by the insistence in Claude's voice, not to mention the intense look being levelled at him. He began to feel suspicious; after all, half the reason he avoided these types of events was that they were a magnet for vampire hunters, the sorts of fanatical imbeciles who got it into their heads that vampires were a danger to society, or endemic of some kind of moral decay, and that they needed to be wiped out. Lorenz decided that it would be best to disentangle himself from the conversation as soon as possible and, making his excuses, got up to move through the party. 

Having finished his drink and set down the empty glass, Lorenz found himself near the open doors that led out to the terrace, and the balmy night beyond. Intrigued, he moved out into the darkness, sighing at the immediate relief from the hot room of humming pulses. It was pleasant to stand in the moonlight, breathing in the floral scents of the garden, the dewy scent from the lawn. 

"Well, now I'm confused." 

Lorenz tensed at the sound of a familiar voice behind him.

"I thought you were trying to avoid me," Claude said, stepping up beside him, "but here you are, right where I suggested."

"I merely needed a little fresh air," Lorenz replied tartly. 

Claude leaned against the balustrade and held a glass of wine out to Lorenz. 

"What's this?"

"Call it a peace offering," Claude said, smiling when Lorenz accepted the drink. "Truthfully I've been wanting to talk to you since you walked in."

Lorenz arched a brow at him. "Oh? And why's that?"

Claude shrugged. "You weren't really talking to anyone, and yet you look like you belong here. To be honest, I was relieved. I thought I was the only one who didn't fit in."

Surprised, Lorenz turned and looked at Claude again. He wasn't tall or fair, indeed he looked rather foreign, and frightfully attractive. But even apart from that, there was something unusual about him, despite the fact that he was dressed appropriately. "If it isn't too presumptuous of me," Lorenz began, "then what _are_ you doing here if you don't fit in?"

"It's a good question," Claude said, his laughter warm. "I was invited, but I'm not altogether sure I'm…the _right sort_ , if you know what I mean."

Lorenz laughed unexpectedly. "Actually I do." 

Claude grinned at him. "So are you really nobility, or did you sneak in here?"

"Sneak in?" Lorenz repeated, shocked. "Certainly not, I—hold on a moment," he said, interrupting himself, and eyeing Claude with suspicion. "Were you really invited?"

Claude laughed again. "I'll show you the invitation if you don't believe me. But don't you think it's a tantalising prospect?"

Lorenz scoffed. "And what, pray, would you find tantalising about invading a party full of bored, vapid nobles?"

"I can't tell until I invade one," Claude replied with a wink. "But if I'm very lucky, you might be there."

Warmth rushed to Lorenz's face once again. "You hardly know me," he protested weakly.

"But I should like to," Claude replied. "Would you take a walk with me?"

Lorenz knew that he ought to refuse; he was still somewhat suspicious of Claude, if not more than before, and the danger of him being a hunter was certainly one Lorenz ought to be wary of, and yet he couldn't find it in him to refuse. "Very well," he said after a moment, and his flush deepened when Claude laughed and took his hand.

For an hour or they strolled about the gardens. It was dark, but the moon was high and bright, and lanterns lit the paths here and there, leaving just enough shadow for the eager trysts that were being conducted in several corners. Claude was warm and easy to talk to; he teased and took every opportunity to make fun, but he laughed at himself as much as at Lorenz or others, and Lorenz found himself charmed despite his better judgement. 

By and by, they found themselves seated beside the pond. Out here it was quiet, the noise from the party seeming further away than it truly was. It might have been a million miles away for all that Lorenz was aware; he'd been unable to take his eyes off Claude for the past hour, enraptured by his easy manner, and his bright, mischievous eyes. 

Claude had contrived some reason to take his hand, and Lorenz held his breath as he perceived Claude's heart beating faster, his skin warming. 

"You're so cold," Claude murmured, bringing up his other hand to cup Lorenz's between them. "You're not unwell, are you?"

Lorenz laughed softly. "No, I...I'm a vampire."

Claude started laughing too, though much louder. "Are you really? I guess I should be more careful."

"You should," Lorenz agreed, raising an eyebrow at him. 

"Although, if I can tell you a secret," Claude murmured, leaning closer, his eyes dark and intense. "I don't think I'd mind meeting a vampire."

Lorenz snorted. "I suppose you find the prospect _tantalising_."

"Aren't you curious?" Claude prompted. 

"Not particularly," Lorenz replied. "After all, I am one."

"Right," Claude said, laughing again softly. He winked and touched his nose. "How could I forget?"

Lorenz frowned; it was clear that Claude didn't believe him. "Should I bite you to prove it?"

Claude's smile was electric. "You're more forward than I expected, Lorenz Hellman Gloucester. Not even a kiss first?"

Colour touched Lorenz's cheek. "You...want me to kiss you?"

"I thought I'd made that obvious," Claude murmured, leaning close again. 

Closing his eyes, Lorenz leaned in with a sigh and pressed his lips to Claude's. His mouth was lovely, his kisses soft and eager, and Lorenz quickly lost all sense of time and place as he cupped Claude's face and deepened the kiss. It might have lasted hours, and Lorenz would have been content if it had, but the moon was still high overhead when they finally drew apart. 

"My turn to be forward," Claude murmured, sliding his hand along Lorenz's thigh. "I have a room nearby, if you'd like to get better acquainted."

Lorenz huffed. "Are you sure that's wise? Have you already forgotten what I am?"

Claude's laughter was warm against his cheek. "I haven't forgotten." He brushed Lorenz's hair aside and kissed his neck softly. "I've never bedded a vampire before. It might be fun."

Rolling his eyes, Lorenz gave a sigh before assenting. "I suppose it has been some time since I last...indulged in this manner."

"Are you saying I'm convenient?" Claude asked, laughing as he got to his feet and reached for Lorenz's hands. 

"You are anything but convenient," Lorenz replied, slipping his arm around Claude's back as he stood. 

Together they made their way back up to the house, and left as surreptitiously as they could manage. It was indeed a short walk to Claude's rooms, which were a curious, untidy jumble of discarded clothing, books abandoned half-read, and unruly plants on every free surface. 

"What a...lovely place," Lorenz said, casting his gaze about with interest. 

Claude snorted. "It suits my needs." He went to the sideboard and poured out two glasses of brandy, handing one to Lorenz. "What shall we drink to?"

Lorenz raised an eyebrow. "Perhaps your health, if you are so determined to play games with me."

"Oh, don't worry about me," Claude said, laughing. "I was born under a lucky star."

"All stars die eventually," Lorenz replied, clinking his glass with Claude's.

Smirking, Claude took a sip of his brandy, then set his glass down and reached up for handfuls of Lorenz's clothing. This time, his kisses were far more demanding, and Lorenz groaned as he put his own glass aside and eagerly poured himself into returning Claude's attentions. Together they made their way clumsily across the room, Claude kicking aside piles of books as they tore at one another's clothing in their haste to undress. 

"Your clothes are too complicated," Claude laughingly complained, when he'd already shed his layers of clothing and Lorenz was still shimmying out of his trousers. When he'd straightened up, Claude tugged at the open flaps of Lorenz's unfastened shirt, pulling him into another hungry kiss and almost knocking him entirely off balance. 

Lorenz extricated himself clumsily. "We'll end up on the floor at this rate," he said, laughing. "I suppose you must have a bed somewhere under all this mess?" 

Claude hummed. "I seem to remember having one somewhere." He slid his hands up Lorenz's chest, fingers spreading across his rib cage. "Want to help me find it?"

"You are ridiculous," Lorenz accused without heat, kissing him again. 

After a few moments Claude steered them across to the bed. He paused to toss an armful of clothes into the floor, before pushing Lorenz down onto the bed and straddling his hips. 

"You're so pale, Claude observed, dragging two coarse fingertips down the centre of Lorenz's chest. "Are you sure you're okay?"

Lorenz stared up at him, chest heaving a little. "I'm a vampire."

Claude snorted. "Right, right." Clamping his thighs around Lorenz's hips, he rolled them over so that Lorenz was on top of him. "Why don't you bite me then, mm?"

"I—I don't think that's such a good idea," Lorenz said, hesitating. 

"Why not?" Claude asked, winking at him. "I don't mind things a little rough. Being bitten might be fun."

Lorenz bit his lip, considering. It was a long time since he'd partaken of human blood; those such as himself usually drank animal blood to sustain themselves. Human blood was too rich to drink by habit, intoxicating like strong wine, and the taste was often overwhelming to Lorenz. Humming softly, Lorenz lowered his head and nudged his nose below Claude's ear, inhaling the heady scent of his skin as he kissed Claude's neck softly. 

"Is that where you're going to bite me?" Claude whispered.

Lorenz huffed against his throat. "No. Be quiet." He kissed Claude's clavicle next, dragging his teeth gently over the bone, then he moved his lips down and caught one of Claude's nipples in his mouth. The dark flesh stiffened against his lips, and Claude groaned beneath him as he tongued the little bud slowly. 

"You like to take things slow, huh?" Claude murmured, brushing Lorenz's hair back from his face and running his fingers through the silky strands. "I like slow." 

"You also like to talk," Lorenz murmured, glancing up at his unapologetic smile briefly, before shuffling down the bed, his hands closing around Claude's hips. "And I believe I told you to be quiet."

Claude laughed. "I thought it was more of a suggestion than an instruction." He tucked his hands behind his head, watching Lorenz with an indulgent smile as he lowered his head to brush his lips against Claude's cock, tonguing away the faint hint of salt pearling at the tip, then breathing in the musky scent of him. 

Lorenz was aware of Claude's gaze on him, hungry and curious, waiting to see what he would do next. He pushed his hands under Claude's thighs, gripping them and spreading them wide, then he moved his mouth down to Claude's inner right thigh and pressed his mouth against the delicate, sensitive skin. Claude tensed briefly underneath him, and as he closed his eyes, Lorenz could sense the pulse racing beneath Claude's skin.

"Are you sure you want me to bite you?"

Claude laughed. "Yeah, go ahead. Nobody will notice if you leave a mark there."

Nodding, Lorenz opened and closed his mouth a few times, letting his jaw get accustomed to the stretch, then he sank his canines into Claude's thigh, clamping his jaw tight around the mouthful of flesh. 

He was dimly aware of Claude giving a yelp, body jerking under Lorenz's iron grip, but Lorenz was already dizzy with the flood of hot, sticky blood that coated his mouth and throat. It was overwhelming at first, after so long a fast, but after a minute or so his head cleared and his heartbeat returned to normal. Realising that Claude had gone still beneath him, Lorenz reached up to find Claude's hand and squeezed his fingers. 

"Gods, Lorenz," Claude groaned, squeezing back. He arched his back, moaning, hips flexing a little in Lorenz's grasp. "That—feels incredible, nn—are you actually— _ah_!"

Lorenz resisted the urge to smirk at him, not wanting to spill his mouthful; hopefully Claude understood _now_ just what he'd gotten himself into. After a few minutes, Lorenz slowly lifted his head, pinching the wound closed while he waited for the coagulant in his saliva to help the bleeding cease, and wiped his mouth on the back of his wrist.

Claude lifted his head, staring down at Lorenz in open wonder. "You've got blood on you," he said weakly. Pushing himself up on his elbow, Claude reached down and gently wiped a drop of blood from the corner of Lorenz's mouth with his thumb, then used the same hand to cup his chin. "You—" he began, and laughed softly. "I thought you were joking." 

"Some of us take ourselves more seriously than you," Lorenz murmured, a smile tilting his mouth. "Are you disappointed?"

"Quite the opposite," Claude said, still watching him with wide, hungry eyes. "Are you...alright? You look a little...flushed."

Lorenz laughed. "First you're concerned about my paleness, now about my pinkness." He grinned and turned his head to kiss the palm of Claude's hand. "I don't usually drink human blood, it's...affecting."

Claude raised an eyebrow at him. "Oh?"

Nodding, Lorenz briefly delayed his answer to check the wound on Claude's thigh. Satisfied that he wasn't about to bleed to death, Lorenz moved up to lay beside him, trailing his fingers over Claude's hip as he settled. "It has an...intoxicating effect," he admitted.

Claude's eyes brightened. "Like a drug?"

Lorenz nodded. He put his hand over Claude's cock, then started to stroke it slowly. "How was it for you?"

"Incredible," Claude answered at once. He reached for Lorenz, spreading his hands on Lorenz's skin. "It felt like having you inside me, almost."

"I could perform that service too, if you like," Lorenz murmured, abandoning his grasp on Claude's cock to slide a hand over his hip and grab his backside. "Since you were so eager to have me _service_ you tonight. Or would you prefer to be inside _me_?"

Claude laughed and kissed him clumsily. "How can I choose?" He touched Lorenz's lower lip with his fingertip, raising an eyebrow. "May I?"

"They retract when I'm not feeding," Lorenz murmured, but he dutifully parted his lips and let Claude touch his teeth. "You see?"

"Remarkable," Claude murmured, enraptured. Then a smirk ruined the simple wonder. "So they don't get in the way of...pleasuring someone."

Lorenz shook his head. "Would you like me to demonstrate?"

Claude grinned. "May I return the favour?"

"Certainly," Lorenz said, heart beating faster. 

At Claude's urging, they set about pleasuring one another in tandem, each eagerly chasing the other's peak. When Claude spilled in his mouth, Lorenz swallowed it as hungrily as he had Claude's blood, enjoying the rich, salty tang as it slipped down his throat. 

"You know," Claude murmured, as they lay beside one another after. "I was worried you might turn out to be another stuffy noble after all. I've never been so glad to be so completely wrong."

Lorenz tutted fondly. "And I won't hesitate to drink you dry if you insist on being so disrespectful," he murmured, his tone soft. 

Claude laughed and curled around him. "I can't wait."

**Author's Note:**

> [find me on twitter](https://twitter.com/notallbees/status/1357379793470259202) | [read my claurenz fic](https://archiveofourown.org/works?utf8=%E2%9C%93&commit=Sort+and+Filter&work_search%5Bsort_column%5D=revised_at&include_work_search%5Brelationship_ids%5D%5B%5D=33628345&work_search%5Bother_tag_names%5D=&work_search%5Bexcluded_tag_names%5D=&work_search%5Bcrossover%5D=&work_search%5Bcomplete%5D=&work_search%5Bwords_from%5D=&work_search%5Bwords_to%5D=&work_search%5Bdate_from%5D=&work_search%5Bdate_to%5D=&work_search%5Bquery%5D=&work_search%5Blanguage_id%5D=&fandom_id=23985107&user_id=notallbees)
> 
>   
> Also if you want to read the first vampire fic, it's [Vampyr - Ferdinand/Hubert, M](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22563775)


End file.
